The Return
by MasterLionheart
Summary: *New chapter up* Tidus as Returned but a new enemy has arrisin.
1. The End?

The Return: An FFX Story   
  


A Whistle.   
  


That's all he said I'd have to do and he'd come running. Which is what I've been doing every morning since we defeated Sin two days ago. Now I am about to give a speech to all of Spira at the Blitzball Stadium in Luca. Today, the third day of the Eternal Calm I was Whistling at Dock One in Luca. I Whistled three times. Each time louder than the one before. There was no sign of him. A Woman dressed in an extravagant dress approached Yuna from behind.   
  


"Yuna, it's time" Lulu said when she was close enough for Yuna to hear over the heavy breathing of the sea.   
  


Yuna nodded, Indicating she heard Lulu. When Lulu had gone a tears came to Yuna's eye. Each tear felt like molten lava going down the side of her face. Yuna blew one last whistle hoping he would hear it. The whistle wasn't even as loud as the soft wind that had blown over Besaid when she left on her pilgrimage. With that final whistle she turned and headed for the bltzball stadium.   
  


Yuna walked up the dock. Upon reaching the beginning of the dock she turned and looked back taking in everything. An old habit She thought to herself remembering how she took in everything on her pilgrimage thinking she was going to die. She her life to him for saving her from dying.   
  


When Yuna reached the Maester's Balcony all of her friends were waiting. She gave them all a grim look.   
  


"E ghuf ruf oui vaam. Fa ymm secc res.(I know how you feel. We all miss him.)" Rikku said Al Bhed. A language that out of all of her friends only her and Rikku knew it. Well, he knew it too. Yuna remembered He took the time to learn it in the short time that he was with us.   
  


"Go on." Lulu said in her oh so calm voice. They all smiled at her . . . even Kimahri. The look of Kimahri made Yuna smile and she walked to the front of the Balcony to begin her speech to all of Spira. It would be broadcast all over Spira on the Sphere.   
  


"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious." She started, thinking of Tidus. "Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends." and people who they loved. She thought 

"Everybody...Now, Sin is finally dead." She announced with as big of a smile she could manage with all of the grief she was going through. Everyone clapped at the sound of this being anounced. She heard whistles from people who obviously went to a lot of blitzball games. The sound of them dragging her heart to the ground. 

"Now, Spira is ours again." She continued. "Working together Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." She turns to look at her guardians. Wakka nods telling her silently that she did a good job. Yuna turned back to the crowd who were cheering viciously. 

"Just, one more thing..." the crowd quieted as fast as possible doing anything to please their High Summoner "The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded..." the smile left Yuna's face at the thought of Tidus just being a dream. Memories of him flashed through her mind. "Never forget them" 

  
  
  
  


  
  


.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Promise That Is Not Forgotten

Here's the next chapter.  
  
I don't find t as good as the 1st chapter but well just read it.  
  
It starts out at about the same time as the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: A Promise That Is Not Forgotten  
  
A bird chirping?  
  
A bell ringing?  
  
A voice calling to him?  
  
The young man dressed in a yellow top with a white hood and black shorts, one side of the shorts a bit longer than the other one and his eyes closed heard these things. What is that noise Tidus thought. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't put his tongue on it.  
  
He opened his eyes. Water? I'm in water? The feeling of the water finally reaching him. There's the sound again! What is---------a. . . . whistle? The last one, much softer but much more distinguishable as a whistle, was full of pain and sorrow. Just whistle and I'll come running, he remembered his promise to the one he loved, Yuna.  
  
Could it be Yuna . . . but how? I'm just a dream. I no longer exist. But, If I don't exist then how am I here. If I didn't exist any more then I wouldn't even be in the farplane. Finally realizing that he had somehow gotten back to Spira he swam toward what he though was the surface. Yuna, I'm coming! He yelled in his mind.  
  
When the young man reached the surface, he found himself in the middle of the ocean. He looked around spinning around until---There! A city! He looked closer at the city and realized. Luca! And YUNA! She was walking off the dock.  
  
"YUNA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. She spun around at the entrance of the dock. She heard me! He thought with joy. She looked at everything that was on the dock but never out to the sea. "YUNA!" he screamed again. Yuna turned around and headed toward the Blitzball stadium entrance. The wind must be too loud for her to hear me. He thought I can't be a dream. I just can't.  
  
Tidus swam toward the dock Yuna had left moments earlier. It took him a few minutes, even with his speed from being a blitzball player, to reach the dock. He pulled himself out of the water and into life once more. He strode up the dock and then went in the direction that Yuna had gone.  
  
"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious." He heard the beginning of Yuna's speah to Spira. The Staium! Tidus ran as fast as he could to get to the entance. He ran to the entance only to find four guards at the entrance. He walked up to them and tried to enter.  
  
"Sorry sir, the Stadioum is at it's full capasity." one of the Guards stated.  
  
"But----------" Tidus started but was cut off by another guard.  
  
"NO! EXCEPTIONS!" the second guard stated.  
  
Guess I'll just have to find another way in. I can't just sit here a wait for Yuna. For all I know she won't even come out of this entrance. 


	3. The Start of a New Journey

Sorry about the delay in the update but here it is. I've kinda been lazy and busy too. My friend asked me to write the music for the game he's making so that's been taking up a lot of my time.  
  
I guess having to read Hamlet in Intermediate Composition and Literature help me improve my writing (Even though I hated the book. LoL)  
  
And Suggestions on how to improve would be nice  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Search  
  
All the entrances are blocked off! Where could I go that would lead into the stadium!? Tidus thought furiously. He had been to all the entrances. They were all guarded with large guards. Yuna had just finished her speech and Tidus was trying even harder to find an entrance. THE AUROCH'S (I think that's how it spelled) LOCKER ROOM! Tidus finally realized  
  
*************  
  
"That was a wonderful speech Yunnie!" Rikku shouted with joy then saw that the frown had returned to Yuna's face. She had obviously meant the words she said from the bottom of her heart Rikku thought.  
  
"Yuna" Lulu started, "Time to go. Cid said he wanted to get to the Al Bhed Home and start repairs" Yuna sighed and nodded dazing off into the distance and listening to the crowd still cheering and whistling.  
  
Whistling. Yuna sighed once again remembering Tidus' promise.  
  
************  
  
As Tidus entered the Locker room, he saw on the small screen that the Blitzball Sphere was being filled with tremendous amounts of water.  
  
"GHOST!" screamed Letty when he saw Tidus. All the players turned their heads from the screen to see Tidus. All their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"Hey" Tidus said in reply to their action. All the players crowded around him asking him questions of why he wasn't dead or how he got back. He explained to them that he didn't know how or why he was back but that he wanted to see Yuna.  
  
"Yun...Yun...Yuna is heading home to Besaid" Letty replied still in shock to see Tidus. Tidus nodded his head. He had a feeling that was where she would head. He turned toward the door to leave then realized he might encounter some trouble on the way to Besaid.  
  
"Would any of you have any spare Gil I could have to buy a sword?" Tidus asked scratching his neck. "I seem to have left it on the airship when I jumped off" he smiled thinking of what they thought when he told them he jumped off the airship.  
  
The whole team pitched in to help Tidus buy a sword. Tidus said his good byes to the team and headed to a shop to but himself a temporary sword.  
  
This chapter a bit short but I'll try to update when I can but I'm really busy writing music for my friend's game. 


End file.
